The First of a Line
by Katttie QQQ
Summary: SPOILER WARNING If you haven't read Oakleaf Bearer's then I suggest you do! Based on Ranger's Apprentice Series. A/U OOC. The daughter of Baron Arald convinces her father to let her travel with Will the Ranger.
1. Chapter 1: A Change of Situations

**The First of a Line**

A story of a girl who's courage earned her the honour to become a Ranger's Apprentice

A Fan Fiction by **A Ranger's Apprentice**

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I own none of the work of John Flanagan, and any of the characters or locations that you recognise. The plot and a few characters are mine but nothing else.

**Summary:** This is based on the Ranger's Apprentice novels by John Flanagan. It's about the daughter of Baron Arald, who is lord of Redmont Fief. Ella is about to begin the journey of a lifetime as Will, the Ranger, takes an interest in the fiery young girl.

**Spoiler Warning** Reveals some events that happen in Oakleaf Bearer's and Icebound Land so read if you wish (nothing major though)

**A/N:** Okay guys this is my first FanFic so please bear with me. It may take a while as I'm doing Year 11 and Exam Block's only 4 weeks away! Please read and review! Any criticism is greatly appreciated. Oh and some of this may not make sense if you haven't read any of the Ranger's Apprentice novels.

**Chapter One – A Change of Situations**

For the hundredth time, Ella looked out from her window and wished she could see other places than the grounds of Redmont Fief. Her father, Baron Arald, banned her a year back from passing out of the borders. It was her punishment for trying to get to Castel Araluen. Ella was brought back two days after she left, by the Ranger of Redmont Fief. The Ranger's name was Will. He only became a Ranger a year ago, yet his fame almost matched that of the Ranger Corp's leader, Halt. On that journey, Ella found she enjoyed being in the company of the Ranger. Unlike most people her age, Ella didn't believe in the stories about how Ranger's used black magic to move unseen. Will was an easy-going person and he even showed Ella some of the weapons a Ranger used. As Ella was watching, a horse, or more likely a pony, trotted into the courtyard of the Castle. Seeing it, Ella jumped from the window and ran to find her father.

"Oh, please can I come?"

Ella was desperately begging her father to let her go with him on a journey to Celtica, the kingdom to the south of Araluen.

"No Ella, the matter was closed weeks ago." Baron Arald replied, without even turning to look at his daughter who now stood in front of him.

"Actually, it may be good for her to come."

This voice surprised both of them, the Baron dropping the book he was holding with a curse and sprang around. Ella looking around saw that the new arrival, who she saw entering the courtyard was now standing just inside the door. She didn't even hear him come in. Will the Ranger was standing there in his green, brown and grey Ranger's cloak with his stung longbow in his hand. Will was short, yet had a look of determination on his face.

"And why might that be good, may I ask?"

The Baron had recovered his calm collected composure, and was now stacking books on his desk.

"Sir, you are going of a mission to _Celtica_," replied Will, putting strain on the word Celtica.

"And why would that make it any different to a mission to any other place, where Ella would still not be allowed to come?"

Ella was looking at Will now, wondering what he had in store, and weather it would be bad or good.

"As I said, this is Celtica were talking about. An official party must have three people."

"And why is that?"

These were the first words Ella had spoken since Will had entered. Will turned to look at her, and for once, fully looked at her. He noticed how much she had changed in a year. Ella was tall, and strong, with full lips and long brown hair that was a mass of curls, pulled and tied back. She was wearing a green dress, which brought out the green in her eyes. Will sighed and replied,

"It's a Celtic superstition. There's an old Celtic saying that covers it: _One man may be deceit. Two can be conspiracy. Three is the number I trust._"

"And just who do you suppose the third person should be?"

Baron Arald asked it as if he already knew the answer.

"Why who else but Ella? She is strong and knows about political matters. I don't even get some of the political stuff the King sends me these days" Will replied, shaking his head, "And, we could do with another set of hands."

"Please, father, please can I go?"

Ella was nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

"Fine. I see there is no way I am getting out of this."

Arald said this with much difficulty. Ella ran and hugged her father then sprinted out of the room.

"I'll be in the courtyard at dawn tomorrow"

Will left just as quickly, but without the same amount of noise, yet the Baron noticed the small smile that was forming on Will's face.

_Now I wonder what that is about?_

The Baron however, paid no further attention to it though, and went back to his packing.

o-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o

Just outside the Baron's door, Will sighed with relief. He was expecting a worse reaction than that to the news.

_It was a good thing that I left out that Halt had ordered that Ella came than. He would only be asking endless questions._

As Will started to walk back down to the ground, he decided to stop by Ella's room and see that she had the appropriate clothes for such a journey.

_Well, what will I need to supply for her? Hmmm, a cloak, horse, though she probably has one of her own, and I'll leave the weapons until were on the road._

Will had reached Ella's door. Will reached up and knocked on the door. Ella's voice rang out.

"It's unlocked, come on in"

With this, Will opened the door and stepped inside. The first thing that he noticed was how messy the room was. Will thought that as daughter of the baron, Ella's room would be tidy. He then saw the pile of clothes on her bed, which had obviously been thrown out of her cupboard.

_Maybe I'll need to get her some clothes as well as a cloak. Not dresses though, too impractical, breeches and a tunic or a shirt._

"Oh, It's you." Ella stood up from her bed and looked across to Will, who was still standing just inside the door.

"I was just coming to let you know that I have some things which you will need to collect from my cabin later this afternoon. Make sure you tell your father that you're coming"

Will then left, as quickly and quietly as he did in the Baron's office.

"But I wanted to … ask you something" Ella finished off quietly. _Why was he so eager to leave? Maybe he just has other things to do._

Will was down in the courtyard and on his horse, Tug, before Ella had even finished thinking this.

"Come on Tug, to home," Will command the horse. Tug took off towards the timber hut on the outskirts of the fief, boarding the wood. As they were going Will was totally consumed in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the other rider approaching at a gallop, until Tug suddenly stopped and whinnied.

"Tug! What's got into you today?" Will yelled as he was trying to calm his horse. Will then looked up and saw his old mentor sitting on his horse, looking as calm as ever.

"Halt! I wasn't expecting to see you till I got to Castle Araluen."

Will was hoping that he wasn't going to suffer one of Halt's reprimands of not listing to what's around him. It seems that today wasn't his lucky day.

"Now Will, how was it that I managed to ride up to you, without you hearing me, even when I was ridding at a full gallop?"

"Sorry Halt, I, I wasn't paying attention."

Will hung his head, and looked genuinely sorry.

"What if I had been the Temujai coming back to get revenge on you? They would love to kill you for playing your part in the battle of Hallasholm. You would have been dead meat by now."

"Halt, do you really think they would come back after all this time? And surely we would have heard from Erak if they were invading Skandia again?"

"It's only been four years Will. Do you think that they would be stupid enough to try the same path twice?"

Halt looked at Will, expecting an answer. Will saw that look on Halt's face and hesitated before he answered.

"I…ah…well…I think –"

"Think? You think? Hmm…you're too young to think!" As Halt said this he had a shadow of a smile on his face. This was a standard joke between Ranger's and their Apprentices.

With this, Halt spurred his horse in to a gallop and Will followed him, racing to get to the hut first, but Halt, of course, beat Will as usual. Will and Halt dismounted from the horses and lead them to the stables located at one side of the wooden hut. Will was bursting with a desire for information but didn't ask any questions knowing that they would fall on deaf ears.

_Hmm…I hope Halt isn't staying long, as I really have to get ready for tomorrow, and Ella's coming this afternoon. I wonder what Halt will think? Maybe I should tell him before she gets here._

"So Will, how does it feel being a full member of the Rangers for a year now?"

Halt surprised him once again. Will didn't even hear him come up the steps to the small veranda which was on the front of the house.

"Well, it's sure different living in here by myself." Will was secretly missing having Halt around. The place seemed so lonely. "And, even stranger still, is that I receive orders from you in writing, not in person."

_I would almost say he misses me, just as I miss him._

Halt would never admit it to Will, but he was missing having him around.

"I see, so then, what is the Baron's daughter like? Didn't you have to take her back to Redmont at the beginning of last year? And, what about now, the plan I gave you a month ago?"

"Well Halt, Ella has grown considerably over the last year. I went up to the castle this morning, and she is coming down later this day, so that I can give her a cloak and a horse for the journey."

"Good. I want to meet her. Until then, how is your archery going?"

Halt was now looking at Will with a gleam in his dark eyes. Will glanced up and saw the look on Halt's face. A sly grin started to creep up onto Will's face, as he stood fully upright.

"Maybe we should see how well your archery is Halt, seeming as you have all the archers you need at Araluen?"

Will enjoyed getting the better of his old mentor whenever he was able to. As an answer, Halt stood up, picked up his longbow and walked outside. This left Will a little baffled, as he had forgotten how Halt could be at times.

"Coming Will?"

Halt's voice floated through the open window, but Will was already at the door, with his bow in his hand.

"Alright Halt, how should we play the old game?"

Will had a suspicion that it was going to turn out to be more than just a game. Apparently so did Halt.

"Game Will? Who said it was going to be a game?"

Will grimaced. He knew the tone that was in Halt's voice. It was the same tone that was used whenever Halt got angry at Will for answering a question with another question. Halt, catching the look on Will's face, turned and walked up to Will.

"Come on old boy. Set up the targets before we all grow old." Halt turned back around and walked over to the rail by the side of the stable. Without any effort, Halt jumped up lightly and was sitting on the rail observing Will.

Will heaved a sigh and stared to set up the four targets, each at a different distance. Waling back to Halt Will took out his bow and started shooting at the targets. As Will was shooting, Halt was doing some serious thinking.

_Hmm…the boy hasn't lost any form, that's for sure. I wouldn't tell him, but it would be hard pressed to find anyone in the Kingdom who can shoot better than him. And that's including all the Senior Rangers in the Corp. Now to the matter of this 'Ella'. If the reports that I got from Will last year are true, then she shows talent. The problem will be convincing the rest of the Ranger's Council._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After Will had been shooting for some time, Halt decided to look up and towards the road. A soft clopping of hoofs could be heard.

"Will – "

Will let go of the arrow he had drawn and turned to look at Halt. He followed the line of Halt's eyes until he also saw the ridder on the road.

"- collect your arrows. Where going to have company."

As Halt said this, he jumped lightly of the rail and walked swiftly back to the little hut. Will ran hurriedly up to the targets and pulled out all the arrows, then sprinted back to the hut. The hoof beats had got steadily louder and faster. This was not a good sign. As Will ran across the doorstep, Halt slammed the door closed. Dropping his voice to a deathly quite, Halt leaned close to Will and whispered,

"Will, what time did you say Ella was coming?"

Will leaned closer and whispered back.

"This afternoon, I was very clear on that."

"Then it can't be Ella."

"Who then Halt? Who would come ridding at that pace?"

Will noted the look of confusion on Halt's face and started to panic slightly. Halt being confused was not a good sign.

"I don't know Will. I don't know. We have only one option, answer the door when they come."

As he said this, both Will and Halt heard the scuff of boots coming up the front step. Halt waved Will to the door, and there was a big knock. Will opened the door and looked at the stranger who was standing outside.

"Good Morning. How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Halt, Commandant of the Ranger Corps, and Will, Ranger to Redmont Fief."

With this the stranger pushed back the cowl that had been hiding his face.

Will jumped back with a start, then shouted, "You!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:** Well guys? What did you think? This is the first chapter in the fic, and I just had to set up some of the relationships between characters. I'll put them through there paces more in the coming chapters. Please click on the button saying 'Write a Review' it will be much appreciated!

**In the next chapter:** You find out who Will shouts at.


	2. Chapter 2: An Apology Long Overdue

**The First of a Line**

A story of a girl who's courage earned her the honour to become a Ranger's Apprentice

A Fan Fiction by **A Ranger's Apprentice**

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I own none of the work of John Flanagan, and any of the characters or locations that you recognise. The plot and a few characters are mine but nothing else.

**Summary:** This is based on the Ranger's Apprentice novels by John Flanagan. It's about the daughter of Baron Arald, who is lord of Redmont Fief. Ella is about to begin the journey of a lifetime as Will, the Ranger, takes an interest in the fiery young girl.

**Spoiler Warning** Reveals some events that happen in Oakleaf Bearer's and Icebound Land so read if you wish (nothing major though)

**Chapter Two – An Apology Long Overdue**

Will jumped back with a start, then shouted, "You"

Will moved so fast that Halt almost missed what he did. Will slammed the door closed and stalked to his room, slamming that door behind him. Halt jumped up just as quick and ran after Will.

"Will," Halt called, "What was that about? Who was at the door.?"

"Look Halt, I refuse to speak to her."

"Her?"

"Yes Halt, her. By all means, go ahead and invite her in. But I am not speaking to her."

_Who could be behind that door. There's only two people who could get Will that angered. But they both live on the opposite side of the Kingdom. Hmm._

With a sigh, Halt turned from Will's door and walked back to the front door. He slowly pulled the door open and started to apologise.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's got…" Halt broke of mid sentence as he looked up at the figure standing in the door.

"Princess Cassandra"

Halt bowed mockingly.

"What a pleasure it is to see you!"

"Halt, please, use Evanlyn, like when we were in Skandia."

"Why might that be?" Halt walked outside slightly and closed the door behind him. They were now on the front porch, and Halt walked over to the chair that he had used so many times when the cabin was his. Halt placed his feet against the rail and looked up at Evanlyn with an enquiring look on his face.

"Halt, I, er, I come with grave news, that could only be told to you, and I hoped Will, in person."

At this, Halt's face darkened. Halt knew that when King Duncan sent a personal messenger, then there was either an important death, or a potential war that was to be scouted. Halt had been silent for some time, and Evanlyn was watching his face for some reaction. Evanlyn knew that Halt was thinking that the only time that her father sent a personal messenger that it was grave news indeed. Evanlyn took a deep breath and asked the question that was still on her mind.

"Is Will still angry at me from last year?"

"Hmm, well it appears that way."

Evanlyn hung her head and looked away. It was then that Halt noticed the sadness that lingered in her eyes.

"I don't suppose that sorry would help him?"

"It might, if I was the one who taught him. Go and speak to him now. Even if you have to shout through the door."

Halt turned and watched as Evanlyn walked into the little hut. Halt knew the reason why Will still didn't want to talk to Evanlyn. A year ago, Will had been given the choice of becoming a full member of the Ranger Corps, or becoming the commander of the King's Archers. Evanlyn as Princess Cassandra wanted Will to take the position of Commander of the King's Archers so that he was closer to her. Evanlyn consider Will to be a close friend. When Will once again chose to stay with the Ranger Corps, Evanlyn became angry and refused to see Will for the last year. He had tried to write letters to her, only to get formal replies from Lord Anthony stating that the Princess wished to be left alone. Halt shook his head and considered everything that had happened over the last year.

_I hope that boy has sense left in him. I fear that this will be most grave news since we found out Morgarath was planning to attack again._

o-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o

Evanlyn was thinking along the same thoughts as Halt as she walked to the door of Will's small room. Raising a had to know, Evanlyn bit back a gasp of surprise. Will had pulled the door open and was staring at Evanlyn with a cold look in his eyes.

"Will, I, ah, I wanted to say sorry for my behaviour this year."

"Is that all? Because I wish to be left alone" Will said this in a perfect imitation of Evanlyn's voice. Will moved to close the door, but Evanlyn put out a hand to stop him.

"Will, listen to me. I am truly sorry. I shouldn't have got Lord Anthony to write those replies. But would you at least try to look at it form my perspective?"

Will pulled the door fully open once again. He had a slight frown on his face.

"Your perspective? And what would that be?" Will crossed his arms in front of his body.

Evanlyn noted this with a sense of dread.

_Whenever someone crosses their arms, there not open to listening. Oh dear, I have to tell the truth._

"Will, I had tried to get you to stay somewhere near me for three years. I considered you as more than a friend. I looked at you like a brother. When you declined the post of Commander of the King's Archers, I thought that you didn't even remember me any more. Throughout the whole ceremony, you didn't look at me once."

Will hung his head as he hear this. He remembered clearly what his actions were like on that day. Will believed that Evanlyn didn't want him to become a member of the Ranger Corps, and convinced her father King Duncan, to offer him the post. Will had then refused to look at Evanlyn for the fact that he believed that he wanted him for her own purposes.

"I convinced myself that I should forget you and treat you as someone that I didn't even know. I tried to forget about you but I couldn't. You'll always be my brother Will."

Will couldn't stand it any longer. He looked up and saw the tears glistening in Evanlyn's eyes. Will threw his arms around her and drew Evanlyn into a close hug.

"Oh Evanlyn, I should be the one who's sorry. I should have seen the true reason for you wanting to be near me. And Evanlyn?"

Will pushed her gently back and looked deep into her eyes.

"You will always be my sister."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Halt was still sitting out on the small porch. He had heard everything that was said between Evanlyn and Will. Inside he was secretly glad, though he let no emotion show on his face.

_Finally! Having Evanlyn and Will not talking to each other was not good. They have both shared the same experience in the hands of the Skandia's and they need someone else who has._

"Halt?" Will called, drawing the Ranger out of his deep thinking.

"Yes Will?"

"Will you come inside? I think it's time Evanlyn told us the message she came to deliver."

"Very well, very well," Halt muttered to himself.

Halt stood up from his chair on the porch and walked inside, closing the door firmly behind him.

"I must warn you however, we are expecting a visit from Ella sometime this afternoon, so make it quick." Halt walked over and took his favourite seat by the empty fireplace.

"Umm, okay I'll make it quick," Evanlyn replied. She drew herself up to her full height and turned to look at Will and Halt.

"King Duncan has recently received a report from one of our spies in Celtica. The report states that Celtica are in league with the Gallica. He requests that Will and Baron Arald uncover this on their diplomatic mission to Celtica. This report only arrived yesterday, which is why you did not hear of it sooner Halt. Father wishes to keep it to a few people, so not to cause panic."

"Yes, yes, I agree with him. If this became know to the public, then it could spell disaster. A threat of war hasn't been seen since Morgarath."

"So you think it will come to war then Halt?" Will asked, leaning forward on his chair and staring intently at Halt. Halt, noticing that Evanlyn was also waiting for his answer, took time to gather his thoughts before he replied to Will.

"To answer simply, yes," Halt stated.

Evanlyn took a sharp intake of breath when she heard this. Will leaned back onto his chair with a slight sense of unease.

"So this trip to Celtica will be more important than normal?" Will asked.

"Yes. It will be vitally important to our survival. Evanlyn, I think it's time you set out back home," Halt replied while he turned to look at Evanlyn.

With a sigh, Evanlyn stood up and pulled her cloak back over her blonde curls.

"I guess your right. Will I see you at Castle Araluen then, Will?" Evanlyn asked.

"Hmm…I guess so. Goodbye Evanlyn," Will replied. He then stood up and made a slight bow. As Evanlyn was walking out the door, she overhead some of the conversation between Will and Halt.

"So Halt, how am I going to find out if Celtica is in an alliance with Gallica?"

"We need to discus this with the Baron first, Will. When Ella comes down, we'll walk back with her."

_Halt's treating Will like a full ranger. I guess he's truly gone then._

With this, Evanlyn's eyes welled up with tears. Evanlyn ran to her horse and jumped on, taking of from the hut at a full gallop, and not slowing down till she reached the other side of Redmont Fief.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:** So, how did you like the second chapter? I'm sorry it's not as long as the first. I won't get to write chapter 3 and 4 for a while but I may surprise you! Please, please please read and review!

**What happens next chapter:** Halt meets Ella for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3: First Impressions

**The First of a Line**

A story of a girl who's courage earned her the honour to become a Ranger's Apprentice

A Fan Fiction by **A Ranger's Apprentice**

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I own none of the work of John Flanagan, and any of the characters or locations that you recognise. The plot and a few characters are mine but nothing else.

**Summary:** This is based on the Ranger's Apprentice novels by John Flanagan. It's about the daughter of Baron Arald, who is lord of Redmont Fief. Ella is about to begin the journey of a lifetime as Will, the Ranger, takes an interest in the fiery young girl.

**Spoiler Warning** Reveals some events that happen in Oakleaf Bearer's and Icebound Land so read if you wish (nothing major though)

**A/N:** Sorry if this took a while to come…It's a week before exam block so I won't get to write to often. I don't have the story pre-written so I'm not entirely sure how it is going to end up! Read and Review.

**Chapter Three – First Impressions**

Ella was apprehensive as she left the grounds of Castle Redmont. This was the first time that she had gone down to the little hut by the edge of the village. Ella didn't know what to expect when she arrived.

_I wonder what it is that I have to pick up from Will. I'm just so glad that father let me come._

Ella was so occupied in her thoughts that she didn't know that she had arrived at the cottage until she ran into the small gate that ran across the road. Muttering curses to herself, Ella undid the latch and walked up to the small hut. From the outside, Ella could see that it was quite small, though had the look of neatness to it. There was a stone chimney, though no smoke was coming out of it. Ella walked up the front steps, but before she had a chance to knock on the door it opened to reveal a small figure. The figure was dressed in a brown and grey clothes and wrapped in his long mottled grey and green Ranger's cloak.

"Er, Hello. I, I was told by W-Will to come down this afternoon," Ella ventured.

Halt studied Ella, noting the stubborn chin and determination in her eyes.

"That you were, Ella. By all means, come inside," Halt replied.

Halt stepped back and let Ella into the small hut, closing the door behind her. Ella looked around and found the figure of Will leaning over a series of maps. Will looked up as Ella entered the room.

"Ella, let me introduce you to my old mentor, Halt."

Will broke the silence that had formed in the room and gave Ella an encouraging smile.

"Halt, as in the famous Halt who was the key to defeating Morgarath twice? The current Commandant of the Ranger Corps?" Ella asked with a look of surprise on her face.

Halt gave a slight nod in recognition. He then turned away and started to role up the maps that were on the table. Halt looked up at Will and hand singled that he wanted to talk to Will alone. Halt then casually walked to the spare room in the cottage, the one that used to be his.

"Ella, I just have to go and grab some things so just make yourself comfortable and I'll be back in a second," Will said.

Will then turned away and also walked into the spare room. Ella watched him go and noticed that he entered the same room that Halt just walked into.

o------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o

"What was it that you wanted, Halt?" Will asked as he walked over to one of the cupboards that lined the room. From within it, Will took out a green and grey Ranger's cloak, a couple of saddle bags and a few sets of his old breeches and shirts.

"You were right about her, Will. She has the strength and determination that it would take." Halt replied.

Will stoped and then turned around with a slight frown on his face.

"You know that already? You've only seen her for five minutes" Will stated.

Halt walked over to the window and stared out of it. Will let Halt think, know that if he asked questions now, Halt would just get angry and not answer him anyway. Halt was thinking of what had always happened when he agreed to take on a new apprentice.

_I always tested them in some way. I knew from the beginning that they would be good apprentices, but I tested them to be sure. With Gillian, it was to see if he would follow me. With Will it was to see if he would come and try to take the piece of paper. How can we do something like that for Ella, without letting the Baron know?_

"Halt?" Will ventured, "How are we going to test her?"

Halt turned around with a look of surprise on his face.

"So you were thinking of that to? Hmm…I think that you should try something on the road to Celtica. Anyway, we will discuss this later. Ella will be waiting."

With this, Halt strode over to the door and pulled it open, leaving Will to pick up the equipment that he had pulled from the cupboard. As Will walked back into the main part of the cottage, Halt was asking Ella a series of questions.

"Ella, how good is your geography?" Halt asked, with a slight wink at Will. Will smiled, knowing that this was his worst subject.

"Umm, it's okay, I think." Ella replied.

"You're an apprentice. You're too young to think" Halt and Will said at the same time, smiling as the did.

"It's a standard Ranger's joke, Ella" Will said, "Come here so that I can see if this will fit."

Ella stood up and walked over to Will, who was holding out green and grey cloak.

"Oh wow, I never thought I would get to wear a Ranger's cloak," Ella breathed as she placed it on her shoulders.

Will was looking at her, nodded his head and said "It's a good fit. That means the rest of the stuff will fit as well. Come on, were going up to the castle."

Will handed Ella a whole bunch of equipment, all stored in a saddle bag. Ella then followed Will and Halt out of the door, were they headed up to Castle Redmont.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You sure of this, Halt?" The Baron asked, quite some time later.

"Yes. As sure as I can be," Halt replied.

They were in the Baron's study, sitting around his desk, with Ella looking at Will, Halt and her father with interest, seeming as this was the first time she had seen all three in a room together.

"But, why then didn't I head of it too. Surely Cassandra would have come past here, with information as important as this." The Baron was puzzled, that was plain for anyone to see. This time, it was Will who answered.

"My lord, this information we are telling you, must not leave this office. You cannot even tell Sir Rodney." Will stated, knowing that Sir Rodney, Battlemaster of Battle School, was the Baron's closest friend. Will saw the Baron open his mouth to speak, and quickly kept going.

"Our mission to Celtica has become more important. If it was know that we had this information, it could spark a war which we cannot afford to let happen."

Halt looked at his former apprentice, and felt pride swell with Will's words.

_I taught him well. Taught him everything I knew. I'm glad it's paid off. The Baron is listening to him._

And Baron Arald was listening to Will. He was going over what Will was saying and knowing that it was true. Araluen could not afford a full-scale war with its neighbours. Sighing Arald knew he would have to comply with Halt and Will's wishes.

"Okay. I agree with you. I swear not to tell Rodney or anyone else about the information you have given to me."

Halt leant back in his chair, breathing a silent sigh of relief. Halt was expecting to have to fight a little more to get the Baron to agree. Halt eyes rested on Ella, and only just realised that she would have to also swear not to tell anyone.

"Ella, you have hear our exchange, and I must ask you to make the save vow as Arald did." Halt said.

Ella, startled at being addressed looked up from her position near the door.

"Er, yes I, I will. Umm, I herby swear, under the light, not to reveal any of this conversation to anyone without the prior permission of Will or Halt. Will this satisfy you?" Ella asked.

Will was impressed. He did not know that she knew the words of the Ranger's Oaths. Will looked over to Halt who nodded once. He had made a good decision.

With this Halt stood up, followed by Will.

"I must be off I am sorry. The King requests my presence for tomorrow." Halt stated. Turning to Will, Halt added in an undertone, loud enough only for Will's ears.

"Will, find out how much she knows of the Ranger Corps, and report to me at Castle Araluen."

With a final nod, Halt was gone from the room. Will walked over to the now open door and stoped on the threshold. Looking back, Will opened his mouth to speak.

"I'll be wating in the courtyard at dawn, my lord. Mi lady." Will said

With this, Will turned and shut the door behind him, and walked back to his hut to make the final preparation.

**A/N:** So there it is chapter three. Okay you know what to do. Hit the review button and send me a review. I'm going to try and give each of my reviewer's a message in the next chapter. So until next time, A Ranger's Apprentice

**What happens next chapter:** Will, Baron Arald and Ella set out for Castle Araluen.

**DreamingIce:** Thanks for being my first reviewer! Hope you liked this chapter. Keep posting your Ranger's fic because I really liked it.


	4. Chapter 4: A Plan In Action

**The First of a Line**

A story of a girl who's courage earned her the honour to become a Ranger's Apprentice

A Fan Fiction by **A Ranger's Apprentice**

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I own none of the work of John Flanagan, and any of the characters or locations that you recognise. The plot and a few characters are mine but nothing else.

**A/N:** hey all…sorry this took so long in coming. The last term at school was very busy and generally crazy and the holidays have been no better. Anyway hope you like this one

**Chapter Four – **

Before long, Ella realised that she enjoyed the company of Will and Arald. They were both easy going and relaxed on the road. Yet what Ella didn't know was that at night, they were different people. Ella was quite un-aware about how important their mission was, as Will managed to hide most of the details from her. It was actually this hiding that was the subject of an argument that had started between Will and Arald.

"Look, my lord, Ella will be endangered by the details that we have worked out. When the time comes, I will fully brief her in the part that she has to play."

"I still think we should tell her! And that I should make the decision as she is my daughter!"

"Sir, you have to remove personal feelings from this! Your endangering all of Araulean if we tell her!"

Arald looked away, knowing that Will was speaking sense, and slightly ashamed at his own behaviour. Alsomst as an afterthought, Arald whispered "why should I believe you?"

If it was anyone else they wouldn't have heard the low whisper, but as it was, it was a Ranger trained to her the smallest noises. Will sighed and stated,

"Because I'm a Ranger, and my first loyalty is to the King, and this is a matter which must be kept secret at all cost. And, if you had noticed, Ella is quite capable to look after herself if needed."

Tunning, Will walked away from the Baron before he could reply, silently yelling at himself for letting Lord Arald anger him so much that he almost revealed Halt's plan. Taking deep breaths, Will pulled the cowl of his cloak up and walked to the small, raised hill about 5 meters out form the camp.

_Never have the watch-post too close to the camp, because then you might miss what's behind you. Also, then if the scouts spots me, unlikely, then I won't lead them to the camp._

It was the same information that Halt had drilled into him for the past 5 years, and had saved his life more than once on the road. Will sighed and started looking around, scanning ground that was close to him, and then far away, then the trees, then the ground close, then back up to the trees. His eyes never stopped their constant motion, and Will knew that the trick was to see everything without being seen, and to hear everything without being heard.

It was well past midnight when Arald came to change duty with him, and as Will was settleing down to sleep, a plan for testing Ella came to mind.

o-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o

The next day Will set a strong pace, hoping to reach Castle Araluen by tomorrow. With this extra pace, Will stoped to make camp, well before the sun was down. Both Baron Arald and Ella were puzzled by this change of events. Will swung down from Tug and dropped his reigns, and turned to the pack horse, removing something from his pack. Ella look at her father, who shrugged, and they both dismounted from their horses.

"Uh, Will, why are we stopped so early?" Ella ventured to ask.

In reply, Will stood up and showed what he was holding. In his hands where four circular discs, painted like the targets that the castle archer's used to practice with. Grinning, Will turned and walked towards the trees that bordered the edge of the campsite, and attached them to four different trees, at different heights and distances. Walking back Will turned to Ella while removing his longbow which had been slung on his back.

"Now, I believe I gave you a recurve bow when we first set out, right?"

Will paused waiting for Ella's nod. Will noted that Arald had stoped un-saddling his horse and was now watching with interest.

"And that I have been training you on simple targets for the past two weeks. So I've decided to vary it a little, and to make it harder. First, fetch your bow, and quiver and come over here."

Will leaned against his longbow and explained what was about to happen to Ella.

"See how there are four targets?"

"Yes"

"You can't ever shoot the same one twice. This is because to become an instinctive archer, you have to rely on your eyes and brain to calculate the distance of the shot, and the angle to release. Like this"

Turning on the spot, Will brought up his massive bow, and sighted, drew and released in one breath, and before the first arrow had even hit the target, another was in the air. After he had shot six arrows, all dead centre of the targets, he stopped and turned back to Ella. This practice had taken no more that 30 seconds to complete.

"Now I don't expect you to be that good, it took me five years to get to this stage."

Smiling, Will steped away, and indicated for Ella to take up. Ella looked at Will, then turned to look at the targets. As she pulled up her bow, and sighted, Arald walked slowly over to Will.

'What are you doing, Will?'

'Why nothing that isn't harming, my lord' Will replied. He looked over to Ella, to see that she had shot two arrows into two different targets, and both were close to the centre.

'Your doing well, Ella. Keep trying and practicing, always a different target, always a different distance.'

While Ella continued practicing, Will moved off, opened his sadle bag and started filing a report for Halt to review once they reached the castle. Just to himself, Will thought he had found one surprise none of their enemies would be expecting.

**A/N: **Chapter 4 for you. I know it has taken like a year, but ive been so busy!! Hope you like!


	5. Chapter 5: Curiosity

**The First of a Line**

A story of a girl who's courage earned her the honour to become a Ranger's Apprentice

A Fan Fiction by **Katttie QQQ**

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I own none of the work of John Flanagan, and any of the characters or locations that you recognise. The plot and a few characters are mine but nothing else.

**A/N:** again an extremely long time in updating! So sorry! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!

**Chapter Five - Curiosity**

The next morning, Ella woke after sunrise to find that there was something missing in the camp. It was only after her father passed her a cup of coffee that she noticed the absence of Will in the camp.

'Father, where's Will?'

Arald looked up, surprised that she noticed so quickly. Secretly, he was pleased that she had been so observant. Letting none of this show on his face, Arald quickly told Ella then lines Will had scripted the night before.

'Oh, nowhere that's too important. He should be back before midday is well and past.'

'Midday? But that's like – hours away! Don't we need to get to Castle Araluen as quick as possible?'

'That may be, but a small delay won't harm anyone. Now just relax and enjoy the break. I plan on catching up on reading so don't disturb me.'

With that, Arald retrieved a book from his saddle bag, and decidedly ignored any moves Ella made. Sighing, she picked up the small bow and set off to the targets Will had set up yesterday, knowing that the only way for her to improve her skills was, as Will said, to practice.

o--o

Standing in the tree line, not 20 meters away, Will watched the proceedings with growing interest. The fact that Ella had taken it upon herself to practice her archery skills, instead of sitting down as any other girl born into nobility would have done, impressed Will and he could only think of the conversation between his master and himself Will had before leaving.

_You were right about her, Will. She has the strength and determination that it would take._

Smiling to himself, Will moved further into the forest, slowly setting the course that he hoped Ella would take.

o--o

Even though Ella had set off with good intentions of practicing her archery for the morning, without Will there to keep her on task, Ella grew bored with the exercise quickly. Sighing, Ella placed the bow down in frustration and moved to collect the few arrows she actually managed to place on the targets.

_Why does he have to leave now? And why won't father tell me where he went? I know he knows that much was obvious. He always speaks slightly too quickly when he is trying to hide a secret._

Sighing, Ella bent down to pick up an arrow, and noticed the small, ragged scrap of green and brown material next to a patch of scuffled dirt. Looking around to see if Arald was watching, Ella quickly picked up the material and studied it.

The edge was torn, as if ripped from a larger whole. With a gasp of understanding, Ella worked out why the material was so familiar. It was the same pattern that was part of the cloak she was wearing. The only other person with a cloak like hers that Ella knew was around was Will.

He must be hurt. Or in danger. Or something! Ella thought. Without a moment's hesitation, she picked up the bow and quiver of arrows, stepping into the forest.

Arald looked up from his book, just in time to see Ella slip off into the forest. Sighing, he heaved himself to his feet. Once again, Will had been right. He seems to know his daughter better than what he does these days.

o--o

Ella continued to move, looking for signs of passage. Hoof marks here, and broken branch there, and small pieces of fabric, becoming more ripped and ragged, signs of a struggle.

Rounding a small bend in the trail she was following, Ella suddenly stopped her breath catching.

There in the middle of the path, the larger shape of a Ranger's cloak could be seen, long bow lying on the ground, a crouched figure shrouded in the half dark of the forest.

Darting behind a trunk of a tree, Ella examined the form from a distance, then ever so carefully, with an arrow on the string of her bow, set off towards the figure, moving slowly, trying not to make a sound.

There was a noise from behind her, and Ella spun bringing the bow up, but loosing the arrow in the process.

'Following me are you?' Tug had appeared around the corner, just as Will stood up from the ground behind her. 'One of the oldest tricks, never assume you're alone until you know you are. Remember it'

The look on Will's face was unlike anything Ella had seen before. Gone was the good natured, joking Will she had known on the road for the past week, this Will was determined, serious and, slightly angry. Of course this was all for show, but Ella didn't know that did she.

'W-will? Uh, I saw your cloak. It was ripped and I thought something had happened to you...' She trailed off, unsure on what to say.

'So you decided to follow me without even telling your father? Without asking his approval? I'm quite capable of looking after myself you know.'

Ella dipped her head, mumbled an 'I'm sorry' and waited for whatever was coming. Will stepped back and examined the form in front of him. The fact that Ella was taking responsibility for her actions and hasn't tried to defend herself past her first excuse, had Will finding a new respect for the girl. Although, it wasn't anything less than what he expected. Honesty was one of the traits looked for in Ranger's apprentices. Sighing Will turned to Tug, placing the spare cloak he had been cutting up in one of his saddle bags.

'Come on Ella, we need to get moving.'

**A/N** There we go. Chapter 5. Again sorry it took so long! This is going to be an extremely un-frequently updated story, but if you all stick around I am going to try and finish it for you all! Not sure how long it will take, I don't have events plotted out yet, it's just write as I go. Thanks for reading! Please click that little review button and tell me what you thought!


End file.
